Sarah Morris
"When you abuse magic, there's always a price." - Sarah to Peri. Sarah Darryl Morris '''is a witch and the best friend of PJ Evans, a Legacy Charmed One, and her sisters Pax and Peri Evans. She is also the cousin of Emily Jacobs, the granddaughter of Andrea Morris and the great granddaughter of DJ Morris. Being a Morris witch, Sarah was blessed with the two of the elements with the powers of Aerokinesis and pyrokinesis and is considered as one of the most powerful of the Morris witches just like her cousin Emily. Besides this, Sarah also possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Sarah is also a decedent of the Morris line of witches dating back to her ancestor Emily Morris. '''History Early Life Sarah Morris was born on January 24, 2078 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Morris witch Leo Morris and fellow witch Abigail Webster, as the couple's only child. After being born Sarah was blessed with a wiccaning which was proceeded by her ancestor Emily Morris, after her wiccaning Sarah's mother abandoned her leaving her alone with her father whom unable to cope alone moved in with Sarah's Grandmother; Andrea Morris and her Uncle DJ Morris. At three years old Sarah became the older cousin of Emily Jacobs, through her Aunt Camryn Morris. Although not long after Sarah's uncle Adrian, Emily's father, was killed in a car accident causing her Aunt and cousin to move in with her and the rest of the family. Within another two years, Sarah started showing signs of having powers with her having lit all the candles in the house after having a nightmare and later blasting wind into the house and nearly hurting her Aunt Camryn. Sarah's uncle DJ later became Sarah's whitelighter. After starting at kindergarten Sarah quickly became best friends with Lucas Donovan and the pair soon became inseparable with one another however four years later her father was killed in a demon attack. The death caused her powers to go haywire taking out all the power from a block radius. However it wasn't until she nearly killed Emily that DJ decided to take Sarah to live at magic school for a couple of weeks, with them telling everyone including Luke that she was with her uncle in Florida for a couple of weeks. Three weeks later, and Sarah returned with her having found a way to deal with her anger and grief. When she was twelve Sarah was further devastated upon learning that her Aunt Camryn had cancer. It was then that Sarah revealed the truth to Luke and told him that she was a witch. During this time Sarah also first met Peri Evans, a Warren witch, and quickly befriended her despite knowing that Peri was a bound witch. Within the next year Sarah's Aunt Camryn died leaving both Sarah and Emily to be raised by their grandmother and Uncle DJ. During her high school years, Sarah mixed her time between normal school and taking on special courses at Magic school which only Luke knew about. In her freshman year Peri and her became cheerleaders with both their mothers having been cheerleaders in school. By senior year Sarah and Luke began dating one another though they split up by the time their senior year ended. At eighteen after graduating from high school, Sarah moved out of her family home to go to Berkeley University in San Francisco, California, with Peri, Luke, and Peri's older sister Pax Evans. With the help of her uncle DJ, Sarah managed to get a place on campus for her friends and her. In her first year at University Sarah had decided that she wanted to study psychology though she still spends her weekends at home with Emily, DJ, and and Grandmother trying to learn and study the craft as well as taking a couple of classes at magic school. Whilst studying at Berkeley Sarah found out about Emily's vision and learning that Paisley Evans, Peri and Pax's Mother would die. Within four months Sarah discovered that Emily's vision had come to pass and that Paisley Evans had passed away as she tried to be there for Peri and her sisters. Although the night that Paisley died Sarah learned of Emily's new prophecy the birth of the Legacy Charmed Ones. Appearance Sarah is a very beautiful and exotic young woman. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Sarah has soft and gentle facial features, a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin, long, luxurious dark brown hair and very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. She has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin, a slim yet athletic figure and is also rather petite at about 5'2". Sarah also has a tattoo of the Latin word Elements on her right inner wrist which is to signify her elemental magic. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Sarah's is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. Sarah also wears a charm bracelet given to her by her grandmother after her mother left. Personality Sarah is often described as being a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and compassionate individual. She can also be considered as being a very loyal and devoted friend and cousin especially towards Emily, DJ and Peri. He most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her compassion, her selflessness, and her undying devotion and loyalty to her friends and her willingness to constantly sacrifice or martyr herself for them and for the greater good. She has shown that she is willing to put her own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of her loved ones and became a very careless and reckless person when it comes to her friends. Between the cousins, Sarah is a very optimistic person who always tries to see the positive in things. However, she does suffer immense grief, loss, pain and tragedy as well as the losses of people close to her (most notably, her father and Aunt Camryn), she begins to become a much more serious person. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their emotional, mental and spiritual toll on her. Her grief was so bad that Sarah even had to leave town for a few weeks as to not hurt Emily. Although Sarah puts on a facade of strength and courage, and proves that deep down, she is a very emotionally vulnerable young woman. Although Sarah is generally a positive and optimistic person, she is capable of being depressive, withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic. Despite all the pain, loss and suffering that she has endured, Sarah still remains rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. She often uses her powers and abilities as a witch to save the people she cares for as well as innocents, despite knowing the consequences. Sarah has also developed a more reserved, yet assertive and authoritarian demeanor. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Aerokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate air and wind. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate Fire and heat. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Emily has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Emily has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Sarah was a student at Bay View high school in San Francisco, California with her best friends Peri Evans and Luke Donovan. She was known for being one of the popular students with her being a cheerleader and on the school's comity however she was also very academic in school with her managing to maintain a high gpa despite all the demon attacks and problems in her life, which put her on the honor roll in school. She also took a few classes at magic school. Sarah later graduated from Bay View High with honors in 2095. * College Student: Sarah is currently a college student studying psychology at Berkeley University in San Francisco, California with the Evans sisters; Pax and PJ Evans. She has a very similar academic record within university that she did whilst in high school despite having more responsibility and has even moved on campus. She is apart of a secret Wiccan society within the university allowing her to take some magic school classes within her university as well as being apart of the school's comity like she was in high school and like with high school she is being considered for the honor roll. Relationships Family Emily Jacobs Emily Jacobs is Sarah's cousin and one of her closest friends. Growing up Sarah has always lived with her little cousin, and so often sees the younger witch as a little sister. She was the first person in the family that Sarah told of her being either gay or bisexual. Sarah and Emily are usually always found together especially when not with the Evans sisters, and seem to have a sisterly bond. However like all sisters/cousins, Sarah and Emily do fight especially when it comes to sports or competition with Emily having a desire to win, as well as when Sarah's powers go haywire. They also disagree on a lot of different things due to their personalities as well as their Wiccan natures with Sarah having nearly killed Emily twice. Yet they will always be there for one another and will protect each other with everything that they have within themselves even willingly sacrificing themselves to save the other. DJ Morris DJ Morris is Sarah's ancestor, her whitelighter and surrogate uncle. For as long as she has been alive DJ has been apart of her life and was even named as her godfather, and is always the one to help and guide her. She has spent her magical life teaching and helping DJ with his life in the modern world. Having known DJ since moving into her Grandmother's house she has always seen him as a "uncle" although was a bit apprehensive about him being her whitelighter. However like all families Sarah and DJ do have a lot of problems with them feeling that they can sometimes be in each others lives too much. She seems to have a more strained relationship with her uncle than Emily had. Although unlike Emily she doesn't argue much with DJ feeling that he knows what is right. She tends to spend a lot of her time learning things from him especially history and magic. Etymology * Sarah: A Hebrew feminine given name found in many different areas of the world. Sarah is a consistently popular given name across Europe and North America, as well as in the Middle East—being commonly used as a female first name by Jews, Christians and Muslims alike, and remaining popular also among non-religious members of cultures influenced by these religions. Frequently, the name refers to Sarah, the wife of Abraham in the Hebrew Bible, the Christian Old Testament, and the Islamic Quran. In Arabic, Hebrew, and Persian, it means woman of high rank, often simply translated as "Princess". In Modern Hebrew, "sarah" (שרה) is the word for "woman minister". * Morris: Variant of Maurice, a borrowing from the French which is derived from the Late Latin Mauritius (Moorish), a derivative of Maurus (a Moor). The Moors were a Muslim people of mixed Arab and Berber descent; thus the name came to mean "dark" or "swarthy" in reference to their coloring. Trivia * Sarah was named after her Ancestors' Darryl and DJ Morris, one of which is still alive, although it is unknown where her first name came from. * Like her Uncle DJ and Emily, Sarah is best friends with the new generation of Charmed Ones. Category:Characters